


Провязать вместе

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Knitting, Male Friendship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс может овладеть любым навыком, каким только пожелает. Так почему же с вязанием свитера для лучшего друга должно быть по-другому?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinychimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/gifts).
  * A translation of [Knit Two Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303485) by [shinychimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/pseuds/shinychimera). 



Одним холодным октябрьским днем Шерлок замечает, что Джон протер неаккуратную дыру в своем любимом овсяного цвета свитере, прямо у нижней кромки, и решает удивить Джона, подарив ему новый.

Когда на следующий день Джон уходит по делам, Шерлок, порывшись в корзине с бельем, оказывается совершенно загнан в угол тем обстоятельством, что на свитере нет ярлычка ни с размером, ни с названием фирмы-изготовителя. Вывернув свитер наизнанку, Шерлок окончательно убеждается в том, что этот предмет одежды связан вручную: на нем нет ни одной машинной строчки.

Минут пятнадцать Шерлок ломает голову над конструкцией свитера, а потом обращается за помощью к интернету. Перед ним, как выясняет Шерлок, рыбацкий свитер. Его приглушенный цвет и повторяющийся рисунок — дань традициям (или же ловкий коммерческий ход) Аранских островов. К тому времени, как Шерлок находит узор из кос под названием «Верность», он уже знает, что, даже если бы и было возможно найти такой свитер в магазине, он не останется доволен покупной копией изношенного, но любимого свитера Джона. Связать свитер самому — вот интересная задача, и Шерлок думает, что это удивит друга гораздо больше.

Целый день Шерлок посвящает тщательному исследованию, читает страницы интернет-сайтов и pdf-документы, набирает необходимый запас терминов и смотрит демонстрационные ролики. Вечер же он проводит, лежа на диване, планируя и визуализируя результат. Джон не пытается его разговорить, он просто сидит рядом в кресле и читает книгу.

На следующий день, едва только Джон уходит на работу, Шерлок берет такси и едет в один из магазинов пряжи, который расположен не так уж и близко: чтобы не наткнуться случайно на кого-нибудь из общих знакомых и не дать Джону, таким образом, угадать подарок.

Благодаря своим исследованиям, он быстро находит путь к нужной пряже — для аранских свитеров выбор ее не велик. Однако выбор вязальных спиц потрясающе широк, и целый час Шерлок проводит, расспрашивая менеджера, крупную пожилую даму с приятным голосом, о достоинствах и недостатках всех возможных вариантов сочетания пряжи, спиц и узора. К тому времени несколько заинтересованных покупателей присоединяются к их разговору, и Шерлок взвешивает и отвергает огромное количество вариантов прежде, чем сделать окончательный выбор. Всех этих леди Шерлок забавляет, однако они добры к нему и терпеливы, хотя и немного озадачены его просьбой тщательно осмотреть их руки. Шерлок же вспоминает о своем давнишнем намерении написать статью об особенностях трудовых мозолей. Но, вернувшись домой, он откладывает эту мысль на потом, желая как можно скорее попробовать себя в первом в своей жизни вязании.

Сама идея кажется довольно простой, но Шерлок одновременно поражен и расстроен тем, как много времени у него уходит на то, чтобы связать первый приличного размера образец, а это только основная платочная вязка, он даже не пробовал провязывать накиды, не убавлял петли, не провязывал две вместе и не делал еще ничего из того, что ему предстояло освоить прежде, чем он возьмется за вывязывание нужных ему замысловатых кос. Он измеряет образец и приходит к выводу, что вяжет слишком туго, и это же, возможно, объясняет, почему у него так болят руки. Но Шерлок продолжает свой эксперимент до тех пор, пока у него не получается вязать равномерно платочной и чулочной вязкой, и он не готов приступить к вариациям.

Однако домой возвращается Джон, и Шерлок прячет пряжу у себя в комнате и целых пять минут держит руки под теплой водой, пытаясь успокоить кожу, раздраженную от целого дня работы с шерстяной пряжей, которая совсем не казалась грубой, когда он только начал вязать. Ему помог смягчающий крем, но все же Шерлок, в конце концов, решает на вечер надеть перчатки для вождения, и Джон не спрашивает почему.

На следующий день Шерлок планирует все лучше и прекращает вязание еще днем, поэтому ничто не вызывает подозрений, когда вечером они идут в китайский ресторан. Джон все же спрашивает, несколько подчеркнуто, не взялся ли Шерлок тихой сапой за новое дело, но Шерлок с легкостью качает головой. Он не рискнул бы, только не после чудовищного разгрома в ледяном бассейне.

— Всего лишь новое исследование. Довольно прозаическое. Но для меня новое.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Джон. — Мне нравится, когда ты находишь что-то новое для исследований. Меньше будет нарушений техники безопасности обращения с оружием.

Шерлок улыбается. Он успешно угадывает предсказание в печенье у Джона, но попадает совершенно пальцем в небо со своим. Такова жизнь.

На следующий день он снова ищет в интернете и находит отличную программу, которая позволяет совместить все косы, которые он отобрал для окончательного дизайна свитера. Вся эта вязальная субкультура довольно непроста, и Шерлок задумывается: возможно, есть другие математические задачи, которые могли бы быть решены с помощью этих программ обработки чисел, но распечатать окончательную схему оказывается очень приятно: солидный, красивый строй сложных символов. Шерлок читает инструкции от начала до конца еще один, последний раз, и дает им хорошенько уложиться в голове, пока сам он размышляет, сидя с Джоном перед камином, пока спит — перед тем как всерьез приступить к своему проекту следующим утром.

Шерлок быстро провязывает резинку манжеты и затем приступает к косам на первом рукаве — к интересной части. Он размеренно работает над ним в течение двух с половиной дней, когда вдруг понимает, что где-то обсчитался с петлями.

Ему требуется двадцать безрадостных минут, чтобы найти ошибку, и он злится на себя за усилия, потраченные впустую. Единственный способ все исправить — начать заново (то есть «распускай, распускай») до ошибки. И, рассерженный, он оставляет гору распущенной пряжи, довольно измятой оттого, что один раз ее уже провязали, у себя на кровати. Но после чашки чая возвращается и начинает все сначала.   
Вскоре он снова начинает вязать в прежнем темпе, и к тому моменту, как с сумкой, полной разнообразных карри, возвращается Джон, Шерлок успевает наверстать упущенное.

На следующий день работа идет лучше, но опять то, что должно быть простым упражнением в счете и ловкости, на деле оказывается не так-то легко. Шерлоку не менее дюжины раз приходится перевязывать по нескольку петель, но ему хотя бы не нужно распускать несколько рядов за раз.

Шерлок взволнован: когда после телефонного звонка во вторник у них появляется новое дело, он засовывает вязание в сумку и прячет подальше. Но подспудно он все время помнит о проходящих днях, в течение которых он концентрируется на раскрытии преступления, а не на пряже. Он как-то пытается приступить к вязанию поздно вечером, хотя бы довязать ряд, но попытка сосредоточиться и на преступлении, и на узоре оказывается провальной. Раздосадованный, он, хоть и недолго, но хочет вытащить из вязания спицы и начать заново, или вообще по-тихому отказаться от этого занятия вообще: в конце концов, Джон никогда не узнает.

Однако это продолжается совсем недолго. Сдаваться не в его натуре. Шерлоку просто нужно быть внимательным к работе и к счету петель. Думать о чем-либо другом, кроме улыбки Джона, когда он впервые наденет этот свитер, контрпродуктивно.

После этого Шерлок строго делит свое время на время, которое он проводит за раскрытием преступлений, время, которое он проводит за вязанием, и время, которое он проводит с Джоном. И довольно скоро они раскрывают дело, и у Шерлока появляется несколько дней, которые он посвящает благословенному интенсивному вязанию. И все же он боится, что этого недостаточно. Закончить ко дню рождения Джона просто не представляется возможным, даже если исключить сон совершенно, а это спровоцирует гораздо больше ссор с Джоном, чем любой подарок сможет загладить. Не самая мудрая линия поведения.

Возможно, более реально сделать подарок к рождеству, но Шерлок не может адаптировать свою скорость вязания к более отдаленной дате. У него уже сложилась отличная привычка: он завтракает с Джоном, наблюдает из окна, как тот заворачивает за угол и идет по направлению к больнице, затем наудачу выбирает любой альбом из коллекции своих виниловых пластинок и слушает музыку, пока работает. В основном, это классика, но попадаются странные вещицы из их с Майкрофтом юных лет, и Шерлок гадает, не режет ли слух миссис Хадсон переход от Вивальди к Violent Femmes…

Шерлок доволен своими успехами, руки его уже совсем привыкли к новому занятию. Время от времени он утаскивает свитер Джона, чтобы сверить размер. Впрочем, если свитер будет получаться слишком большим, он едва ли сможет просто убавить петли, не нарушив кропотливо выверенного узора.

Появляется другое дело, и на этот раз Шерлок достаточно умен, чтобы отметить на схеме, где он остановился, и прошивает последний провязанный ряд красной нитью. Поэтому он чувствует себя гораздо лучше, откладывая проект на несколько дней: он гораздо более уверен в том, что сможет без проблем вернуться к начатому.

И, кажется, Джон счастлив, что Шерлок снова уделяет ему полное внимание. Шерлок же и не осознавал, что что-то в их отношениях успело поменяться, но, разумеется, когда его захватывает новый проект, он не обращает внимания на последствия. Он решает исправить это, и, снова взявшись за вязание, он позволяет той своей части мозга, которая не считает петли в такт музыке, размышлять о том, чем он может поделиться с Джоном вечером, о том, куда они могут сходить вместе, даже обдумывает, какие «мероприятия по укреплению мужской дружбы» он может запланировать для них троих с Лестрейдом, чтобы сделать эти вылазки менее похожими на свидания.

Ответ приходит в виде озарения, когда Шерлок заканчивает второй рукав. Обмениваясь сообщениями исключительно с ассистенткой Майкрофта, Шерлок может притвориться, что не просит об услуге брата: организовать посещение армейского стрельбища для стрельбы боевыми патронами. Несколько минут унижений полностью окупаются воплем ликованья Джона, когда он наблюдает, как Лестрейд впервые стреляет из гранатомета, и приятным возбуждением и почти полностью скрытым самодовольством, с каким Джон сравнивает их с Лестрейдом точность попадания по мишеням.

Тело свитера оказывается для Шерлока еще большей трудностью, чем рукава. Ему не только тяжело справиться с большими круговыми спицами — пластмассовая толстая леска, натянутая между, собственно, спицами, так и норовит свиться в тугую спираль, стоит ему отложить работу, — но и с затейливым узором на груди и простой вязкой на спине, где так легко сбиться со счета. И все же Шерлок рад, что выбрал узор, который может вязать по кругу: он даже представить себе не может, что спинку пришлось бы вязать отдельно, ряд за рядом скучнейшей чулочной вязки. Он вновь проникся уважением к тому, кто создал этот чудовищный шарф для четвертого Доктора.

По мере приближения рождества Шерлоку все труднее скрывать свои планы. Он с удовольствием обдумывает, как презентует свитер, и в то же время для прикрытия расспрашивает Джона о том, что тот хочет и что ему нужно.

Джон раздраженно пожимает плечами и отвечает, что ему не нужны «пылесборники». Шерлок знает, что Джон переехал в квартиру практически без ничего, да и покупал с тех пор немного, и все же он уверен, что его труд будет оценен по достоинству. Однако ему трудно понять скрытность Джона в этом вопросе. Случайный комментарий Андерсона — вот уж неожиданность! — заставляет его признать, что, возможно, и в его планах есть изъян.

В этом есть смысл. У Джона не так много личных денег, и он не хочет обмениваться подарками, потому что считает, что с покупкой подарка для Шерлока он обречен промахнуться не раз и не два. Если Джон купит что-то, что может себе позволить, он боится, что ничто, из того, что он купит, не будет того высокого качества, каким Шерлок, безусловно, избалован. Но даже если он сможет позволить себе купить что-то непомерно дорогое, то он, в любом случае, никогда не догадается, что Шерлок уже приобрел для себя, или что приведет его в восторг, а что нагонит на него скуку.

И — тот самый изъян. Что сделает Джон, когда Шерлок преподнесет ему вручную связанный свитер, плод трех месяцев работы? Шерлок признает с сжимающимся сердцем, что ему даже в голову не пришло поставить себя на место Джона: даже если он и найдет совершенно интересный, подходящий, замечательный подарок для Шерлока, он почувствует себя ошарашенным и несостоятельным.

Шерлок так беспокоится по этому поводу, что отламывает одну из металлических верхушек своих круговых спиц. Он едет в тот же магазин пряжи со своей безликой холщовой сумкой для вязания, надеясь найти в магазине спицы той же марки и того же размера. Управляющая Глэнис вспоминает его и приветствует по имени, и, несомненно, жаждет увидеть его работу. Ее похвала — желанное подтверждение тому, что он все делает именно так, как нужно. Глэнис помогает Шерлоку вставить новую спицу на место и вынуть сломанную, а еще подсказывает, как вшить рукава, раз уж он вяжет от низа к горловине, перед тем как вывязывать ворот.

Наконец, не без колебаний, Шерлок рассказывает ей о своих опасениях, связанных с неравным обменом подарками, и Глэнис улыбается немного снисходительно.

— Он, в любом случае, будет тронут и доволен, обещаю тебе. Но с твоей стороны мудро — подумать об этом заранее. Лучшее, что я могу посоветовать, — подумай о том, что бы тебе посчитал справедливым получить в обмен на такой подарок.

— Но мне совсем не нужно…

— Тебе совсем ничего не нужно, потому что его радости от, — отвечает она, поглаживая шерсть, — подарка будет достаточно. Но, может быть, ему будет необходимо подарить что-нибудь тебе. Подумай, сынок. Есть у него какой-то талант, который делает тебя радует? Что-то такое, что только он может для тебя сделать?

Шерлок размышляет, с облегчением думая о том, что хоть на этот раз нет никаких инсинуаций насчет них с Джоном, даже если такие платонические, в общем-то, подарки стали такими глубоко личными и по-настоящему домашними. Шерлок благодарит Глэнис за помощь и возвращается домой, все еще размышляя, и обнаруживает Джона на кухне. На конфорке меж тем закипает что-то аппетитное.

Он наклоняется, чтобы понюхать и понять, что же там, прежде чем вспоминает о сумке.

— Что это? — спрашивает Джон.

— А. Подарок на рождество. Дай-ка я его уберу, — Шерлок улыбается. Но не раньше, чем Джон поджимает губы. Шерлок торопливо идет в свою комнату и прячет сумку в нижний ящик комода. На кухне Джон уже убирает со стола, и Шерлок принимается помогать, переставляет химическое оборудование на маленький круглый столик рядом. Потом снова поворачивается к плите.

— Насчет рождества, — говорит Шерлок, обращаясь к затылку Джона. — Я знаю, что ты считаешь, что всякого барахла у меня и так предостаточно… И в свете этого — не будет ли слишком уж неудобно сказать прямо, чего мне бы хотелось?

Джон откладывает ложку и поворачивается к Шерлоку с опаской во взгляде. Нет, не с опаской — с неуверенностью.

Шерлок делает знак рукой в сторону раковины, и Джон хмыкает в сторону губки, прежде чем смочить ее в воде и бросить Шерлоку через стол. Шерлок принимается вытирать столешницу, подыскивая правильные слова.

— Мне бы хотелось, если ты не против, чтобы ты сделал свои посты в блоге более подробными. Включил больше деталей о преступлениях и о том, как мы их раскрыли.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока так, будто у него отросла вторая голова.

— Я думал, тебе не нравится мой блог?

— Иногда твой блог меня… раздражает. По очевидным эгоистически причинам, — Шерлок улыбается — горестно, как он надеется. — Но еще потому, что меня расстраивает видеть, что рассказ о потрясающих расследованиях умещается всего в пару лаконичных абзацев.

Шерлок поднимает глаза, Джон забирает из его рук губку и вместо нее дает сухое полотенце. Секунду Шерлок не отводит взгляд, зная, что Джон поверит искренности в его глазах.

— Я восхищаюсь тем, как ты обращаешься со словом, Джон, и я ценю твои выводы. Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, подумать над тем, чтобы расписать хотя бы один из твоих постов до размеров статьи? Или рассказа, если тебе больше нравится художественная литература. Что-нибудь около десяти-двенадцати тысяч слов вместо одной тысячи. — Шерлок поджимает нижнюю губу… — Если захочешь, я с радостью поучаствую — послежу, чтобы с точки зрения науки все было верно, я имею в виду…

— Шерлок, просто… помолчи минутку, — Джон замолкает и снова помешивает суп. — Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я писал больше?

— Да, правда. Даже если мне не всегда льстит то, что ты пишешь. Хотя, разумеется, надеюсь, ты будешь честен относительно моих многочисленных недостатков... — Шерлок качает головой. — Но я хочу, чтобы и о своем участии в расследованиях ты написал больше: в некоторые ты внес решающий вклад.

— Да уж, твой верный Йорик… — сухо отвечает Джон.

— Да будет тебе, — говорит Шерлок раздраженно. — Ты гораздо больше, чем замена черепу, и будет тебе известно, что, работая вместе, мы с тобой на шестьдесят четыре процента более эффективны в расследованиях, чем были мы с Йориком до твоего появления.

— Шестьдесят четыре… — Джон качает головой с недоверием — не верит этой цифре или тому, что Шерлок все подсчитал?

— Сделаешь это?

— Я могу просто для тебя написать десять тысяч слов, но я знаю себя: если получится в результате что-то, чем я буду гордиться, мне захочется это как-то использовать. Опубликовать где-то. Как ты смотришь на это?

— Конечно. Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы ты это сделал — чтобы о том, на что ты в действительности способен, знали не только несколько твоих интернет-знакомых.

Джон снимает с плиты кастрюлю, указывает подбородком на шкафчик с посудой, и Шерлок с опозданием торопливо извлекает из него пару суповых тарелок и ставит их на стол. Джон пытается сохранить хладнокровие, разливая суп, но Шерлок видит обаятельную улыбку, которая прячется в уголках его губ и глазах. И чувствует, что теперь он ждет рождества гораздо сильнее, чем когда ему было четыре, и мамуля-Клаус ответила на его дотошную логичную просьбу о компьютере (новейшем восьмибитном компьютере!) для его личного пользования…

Следующая неделя для Шерлока выдается немного сумасшедшей. Кокетка от пройм для рукавов до ворота — самая сложная часть проекта, и Шерлоку оказывается тяжело принять, что точный расчет не везде ведет к идеальному результату. Он пробует и несколько раз распускает некоторые части, и в конечном итоге сходится на нечетном количестве петель и прибавках и убавках не в тех местах, чтобы соединения лежали как нужно.

Вдобавок у Джона меньше рабочих смен, и Шерлок часто вынужден наблюдать за ним и его работой, когда он увлеченно стучит по клавиатуре ноутбука, ведь сам Шерлок не имеет возможности в это время уйти к себе в спальню. Сделав это, он не сможет помогать Джону, как обещал, отвечая на его вопросы и освежая в памяти детали их первого совместного дела. Они дискутируют, иногда довольно жарко, о том, столько дедуктивных выкладок и научных деталей должно присутствовать в тексте.

Но даже этот срыв планов не мешает Шерлоку получать удовольствие от подготовки к праздникам. У Джона обнаруживается довольно нелепая любовь к рождественским украшениям, и при пособничестве и подстрекательстве миссис Хадсон он проносит в их квартиру елку и развешивает по гостиной гирлянды с огоньками. Но кроме этого у Джона обнаруживается отличный рецепт эгнога и пристрастие к Вестиминстерскому хору, Генделю, Мендельсону и так далее — всем, кого Шерлорк ставит на их стереопроигрывателе.

Шерлок довязывает ворот резинкой за четыре дня до праздника и скрупулезно убирает все хвостики пряжи. Если Джон и не понимает этого неожиданного и страстного желания куда-нибудь сходить этим вечером, его, кажется, по-настоящему забавляет кипучий энтузиазм Шерлока, пока они идут под кратковременным снегопадом в ресторан Анджело, и на морозном воздухе их смех становится видимым.

На следующее утро Шерлок в последний раз утаскивает свитер Джона из корзины для грязного белья, и привозит оба свитера в магазин пряжи. Старушка Глэнис восторженно вскрикивает при виде «законченного объекта» и настаивает на том, чтобы показать другим покупателям, затем зашивает прореху в старом свитере и одновременно дает несколько советов по выбору фиксаторов. Шерлок покупает у нее еще подставку для сушки за смешные деньги, особенно если учесть, насколько дешева пробковая доска, но он вовсе не против потратить деньги здесь. Поддавшись секундному желанию, он покупает еще и моток красно-белой пряжи для носков.

Оказавшись дома, Шерлок глубоко вздыхает и медленно опускает связанный им свитер в горячую воду. И ждет, лихорадочно надеясь, что после стирки не обнаружится никаких ранее незамеченных ошибок. Затем, с необычайной осторожностью, памятуя о том, как легко можно испортить или свалять шерсть, пока она мокрая, он отжимает излишек воды, намачивая в процессе несколько полотенец. Около часа проходит за этим занятием, прежде чем Шерлок полностью удовлетворен результатом и прикалывает свитер по намеченным размерам на подставке для сушки, сравнивая его с тем, который Джон уже так сильно износил, со всем тщанием расправляя рисунок из кос и линию плеч и ворота.

Его кровать — единственная незанятая горизонтальная поверхность в его спальне, достаточно большая для того, чтобы положить на нее сушку. В страхе от мысли, что если работа не будет сушиться на горизонтальной поверхности, она может под собственным весом вытянуться, Шерлок несколько ночей спит на диване в гостиной и старается не беспокоиться о том, что за оставшееся время свитер может и не высохнуть полностью на холодном воздухе.

Наконец вечером двадцать четвертого декабря он проводит кончиками пальцев по ровному, правильному рисунку на груди, остается доволен результатом, заворачивает свитер в тонкую папиросную бумагу и кладет в серебристый подарочный пакет. Взяв подарок и свой новый набор для вязания, Шерлок идет в освещенную камином гостиную, где Джон печатает, сидя за столом, и кладет и то и другое, не привлекая внимания, рядом со своим низким кожаным креслом.

Сейчас важно выглядеть как обычно. Но Шерлок тщательно выбирает угол, под каким он усаживается в кресло: спиной Джону. Так он сможет видеть отражение друга в зеркале этажерки, отделяющей кухню от гостиной.

Шерлок наклоняется и выуживает новый проект из сумки для вязания: красно-белую пряжу — с тонких спиц уже свешивается пара дюймов будущего носка — и принимается за вязание.

Стук по клавишам прекращается моментально, и в зеркале Шерлок может трижды наблюдать совершенно восхитительную картину: Джон сидит, уставившись ему в затылок.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты вяжешь? — говорит Джон, в конце срываясь на фальцет. Локтем он чуть не сталкивает со стола виски в низком стакане.

— Да, — отвечает Шерлок со спокойной сосредоточенностью. — А ты разве нет?

Джон открывает рот еще до того, как ему на ум приходят даже односложные слова.

— Нет, нет, не могу сказать… что это навык, который я когда-либо…

Шерлок ненавязчиво наблюдает за Джоном в зеркало, наслаждаясь одновременно и жаром огня в очаге, согревающего его окоченевшие ноги, и переменой в выражении лица Джона. Пряжа, скрученная из трех хлопковых нитей, так приятно скользит сквозь пальцы Шерлока — гораздо легче, чем пряжа из десяти нитей, которой он вязал еще совсем недавно.

Наконец Джон встает, выходит из-за стола и присаживается на подлокотник своего кресла напротив Шерлока, как будто ему нужно увидеть, как мелькают в движении спицы, чтобы поверить, что это не ловкость рук, не фокус.

— Ты вяжешь.

— А ты повторяешься, — Шерлок смотрит на него весело, довольный, что его пальцы уже достаточно ловкие, чтобы поддерживать ровный ритм и выполнять нехитрые движения: ввести спицу, зацепить нить, вывести нить, даже пока он смотрит на Джона.

— Но ты, Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив, надменный гений, вяжешь.

— А разве это взаимоисключающие вещи? Я же говорил, что исследую что-то новое для себя, — Шерлок качает головой и откладывает работу на подлокотник кресла: медные спицы, сложенные крестом, весело блестят в свете камина.

— Да… Да, говорил.

— Вязание — вовсе не ограничивается какой-то одной группой людей. А некоторые проекты бывают еще и очень сложными. Например, этот, — Шерлок наклоняется, поднимает с пола серебристый пакет и протягивает его другу — и в награду получает беззвучные движения губ Джона.

— Это мне?

Шерлок одной лишь приподнятой бровью транслирует Джону свое «определенно», но в то же время не может сдержать улыбки.

Джон протягивает руку и забирает сумку, болтающуюся на пальцах Шерлока, затем быстро подсовывает другую руку под днище, удивленный весом пакета, хотя по натяжению ручек можно было бы догадаться, что пакет не легкий.

— Твой подарок еще не готов, — выпаливает он, неловко пристраивая пакет на коленях. — Я подумал… просто… В моей семье всегда дарили подарки рождественским утром. После завтрака.

— О, — отвечает Шерлок, и его затаенная улыбка исчезает. Он пытается придать лицу другое выражение, не нахмурившись при этом.

— Но — нет, нам вовсе не обязательно все делать именно так, Шерлок. Все в порядке… Я думал, что у меня еще есть время до утра отполировать несколько последних кусочков, распечатать окончательный вариант и положить его в красивую коробку.

— Так и есть, — отвечает Шерлок. — Ты можешь сполна насладиться вручением подарков по-холмсовски в канун рождества, я же получу удовольствие от подарков по-уотсоновски утром — подарок после кофе.

— Кофе с булочками, — говорит Джон со странным смущением. Раскрывает свой запланированный сюрприз? Немного стыдится сентиментальной традиции?

— Даже лучше, — улыбается Шерлок. — Итак?

— То есть мне просто?..

— Да. Открывай!

Джон качает головой, улыбается нетерпению в голосе Шерлока и достает сверток папиросной бумаги так беззаботно, как сделал бы любой школьник. Разрывает бумагу и потом смотрит, не отводя глаз, пораженный, на свернутый свитер, на косы, сплетающиеся и расплетающиеся от горловины вниз. Неверяще проводит по ним рукой, большим пальцем потирает край косы, чтобы почувствовать размер петель. Взгляд его падает на спицы и пряжу для носков, лежащие на подлокотнике кресла.

— Боже мой… Это ты сделал? — голос его звучит тихо. Он расправляет свитер на коленях, взгляд выхватывает деталь работы за деталью. — Сколько же времени это заняло?

— Три месяца, если считать от самого начала, хотя едва ли я занимался этим постоянно. Расследования прежде всего, разумеется.

— Разумеется, — Джон снова качает головой, осененный светом из камина. — Что тебя заставило?..

— Твой старый порядком поизносился.

— Поизносился... И ты просто решил связать мне новый, — Джон смеется низким, скептическим смехом, который у Шерлока почти самый любимый — его опережает только высокое взволнованное хихиканье. Джон собственнически стискивает свитер у краев. — Спасибо, Шерлок. Это просто… спасибо.

Шерлок широко улыбается, согретый ярким чувством, которому трудно подыскать определение. Возможно, неравнодушие действительно не является преимуществом, но от их дружбы он получил уже так много других преимуществ, да и, в любом случае, он никогда не оставался в стороне, когда дело касалось Джона.

Как всегда, кажется, что Джон понимает все без слов по лицу Шерлока, но Шерлок все же напоминает себе сказать вслух:

— Пожалуйста.

— Можно?..

— Я буду ужасно недоволен, если ты не наденешь его прямо сейчас, — отвечает Шерлок с усмешкой.

Джон поворачивает свитер на коленях и сперва надевает рукава до запястий, а потом уже поднимает свитер и натягивает одним движением. Встает, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало над камином, расправляет воротничок рубашки и разглаживает швы на плечах — и Шерлок вздыхает с облегчением. Свитер облегает фигуру Джона именно так, как нужно: косы располагаются строго вертикально и смотрятся симметрично на широкой груди, и сидит свитер точно так же, как и старый: достаточно мешковато, чтобы не стеснять движений, и достаточно облегающе, чтобы не свисать на талии или руках.

— Он то, что нужно, Шерлок. Чудесный. Потрясающий!

Шерлок встает и вместо того, чтобы позволить кому-то из них совершить что-то неуклюжее — обняться или пожать друг другу руки — он приносит стакан Джона и наливает немного виски и себе. Стакан Джона он передает ему со словами:

— Счастливого рождества, Уотсон.

В свете огня Джон стоит в своем новом овсяного цвета свитере, такой неброский и непритязательный на первый взгляд, и все же в равной пропорции в нем смешиваются сила и мастерство, создавая неописуемо сложную композицию. Джон поднимает свой стакан в ответ, взгляд его теплый, терпеливый и спокойный.

— Счастливого рождества, Холмс.

Они оба делают по доброму глотку отличного, согревающего виски, а затем Шерлок жестом указывает на пустующий стул у компьютера.

— А сейчас — за работу!

Джон улыбается и ставит стакан рядом с клавиатурой, устраивается за столом и глубоко вздыхает. Шерлок усаживается в свое кресло и снова принимается за вязание. Сначала Джон печатает медленно, потом стук по клавишам ускоряется, и в теплом оранжевом свете непредсказуемое кликанье клавиш и постукивание вязальных спиц Шерлока сливаются в приятнейшую музыку.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был переведен для праздника "Шерлок-календарь 2014" в сообществе Sherlock BBC на портале diary.ru.


End file.
